lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Legion
History The Legion was created by Leogian after he became the God of War, and they serve as his personal army. They live on a planet known as Sparta. Each soldier also possess Leo's ability to have their power multiplied by by however many opponents they have. Allowing a small group of them to be able to hold their against, or defeat, enemies in much greater numbers. They were created with the DNA of all species in existence, just as Leo was. They are a completely militaristic people, as every member of the species must serve in the military. And as they do not suffer from things like disease or aging, the only way to die is in battle, as most will do with a smile on their face. Among the Legion there are many different ranks for soldiers. All members of the Legion treat each other like family, as they technically share a single parent. They are capable of reproducing asexually due to their Namekian DNA. They have great resistance to elemental attacks and can fight intangible enemies due to being part Craymon. They may be one of, if not the most powerful army currently existing. Fitting for the personal soldiers of the God of War. They currently number at 73 sextillion and rising. With the war with the Supersystem looming, things like The Exult Eyes and Ultimate Evolution have become standard issue in the Legion, with even basic Legionaires having access to Leogian's Perfect Exult and Ultimate Evolution form. Legion training Regiments are extremely strict due to the fact that the entire planet is one big hyperbolic time chamber. Being created by Leogian, he used magic to make the planet grow as necessary and distort the very nature of time around it. As such all Legionaires get trained extremely faster than men of most other armies as every day for others is a year for them. With their current population, Sparta is about one hundred times the size of Earth. The heat on the planet is immense, as it actually has 100 blue stars that form a sphere around it, to supercharge all Legionaires cells, as well as Leogian's himself. This makes the planet incredibly hot, but legionaires quickly adjust to such conditions. The planet actually has gravity that is individualized for each person to optimaize training, as Legionaires train at all times. Auxillary - Soldiers who are not part of the race created by Leo, but have chosen to live and serve with his army. Legionaires - The most basic of troops. They make up the bulk of Leogian's army. They posses one tailed dazera forms and regenerate powerful enough to regrow organs, but they can be killed if their brain is destroyed. Legates - Legates serve as battalion commanders and are among the most skilled of the Legion. They posses advanced regeneration and two-tailed dazera forms. They are very difficult to kill as each one must be completely destroyed to prevent them from regenerating. Spartans - The highest rank in the Legion. The most prominent of the Spartans is Alcides, who has already been chosen by Leogian to take the throne of the God of War once Leogian grows tired of the job. Generals are each powerful enough to hold their own against Leogian himself for a time, and possess nearly all of the abilities and techniques of their creator. Due to the strain of creating soldiers this powerful, Leogian has only made 15000 generals so far to lead the Legion in the Herulean war and any subsequent wars in his absense. Elemental Bearers - The elemental bearers are specialized units that each wear copies of one of Leo's elemental embodiment suits, with there being one hundred of each color, all Generals, with a Spartan leadign each elemental group. Titan is the Earth Embodiment Armor. Aside from control over all sorts of minerals, rocks, and anything of similar composition, it grants the user incredible physical strength. The strength of this armor actually tunes to whoever is the physically strongest and most durable in the universe and multiplies the wearer's strength by ten times theirs. This armor makes the wearer viirtually impossible to overpower physically, and makes damaging him with physical attacks useless. The only real ways to beat Titan are to outspeed and avoid him, and use attacks that ignore defenses. Hydra is the water embodiment armor. As one would expect it gives the user absolute control over any fluid or liquid substance. It also grants the user unparalled dodging ability and incredible defense busting abilities. Based on the concept that water seems weak yet can punch through rock, a regualr human wearing this armor could theoretically impale even a top tier lookout crew member with their bare hands. The hydra armor make lack ranged capabilities but is practically unparralled in physical combat. This armor is the counter to Titan. Agni is the fire embodiment armor. Naturally it grants unparralled control over flames and even allows the wearer to make any kind of flames of their choosing. Due to the nature of the suit, all resistances anyone has to fire are completely negated, and they can be burned by it as any normal human would be. The flames of this armor are unique, they do not only burn the body, they can actually burn away any form of energy, and even the soul of the victim should their body be devoured by the flames. The wearer's flames can expand indefinitely and are capable of consuming virtually anything. This armor is the counter to Hydra. Griffin is the wind embodiment armor. While the elemental abilties of this armor are only of use if the opponent is oxygen dependent, it can be useful against fleshy mortals. He can increase or reduce air pressure to crush or forcibly explode enemies. The armor also makes the wearer unmatched in terms of speed and they are so fast that no eye in existence can track them. It is practically impossible for anyone to match the speed of a wearer of the Griffin armor. This armor can allow someone to move so fast that they seemingly exist in every possible place in the universe at once. While their attacks are faster than Hydra, the extreme reflexes of the latter can allow them to be the only person capable of tracking and reacting to a wearer of the Griffin armor. This armor is the counter to Titan, but is itself countered by Hydra. The Angelic and Reaper armors are actually one and the same. As the brightest lights lead to the darkest shadows it is only natural that the two armors be used in conjunction. This armor is capable of manipulating light and darkness to any extent the user wishes. This armor is also capable of blinding anyone, no matter the strength of their eyes. The darkness effects of the armor can make a user completely invisible and undetectable. Category:Pages added by Leogian4511 Category:Races Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Wars